The Queen's Bodyguard
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.
1. teaser

Title: The Queen's Bodyguard

Author: Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Three Musketeers

Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.

…

AN: Logan Lerman will be based with both D'Artagnan and Percy. Ashley Greene as Percy's twin, Andy. The story title is referencing Andy. A banner has been made for the fic. I recommend going to my profile within a few days of the fic's posting to find it.

…

teaser:

"You said that you had something to show us, dearest?" The king prompted the Queen.

It took the Queen a moment, but Anne understood what he meant. She gave a nod to the guards, two going into the hall.

"You have your musketeers, my lord," Anne spoke softly, but with intent, turning to the door as the two guards re-entered, "and I have my Olympians."

The two guards stepped aside, the king...as well as Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan...even the Cardinal, went slack jawed. Standing together were two teenagers. And the Cardinal be damned if one was the very same face as D'Artagnan.

"May I present Perseus," Anne spoke again, when the teenagers approached, the VERY blue eyed D'Artagnan double kissing her hand, "and his twin sister Andromeda."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Queen's Bodyguard

Author: Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Three Musketeers

Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.

…

Chapter One:

The three elder Musketeers looked the twins over. Light golden skin, jewel toned sea blue eyes, brown almost black hair, trim and amused brows. Though, Athos noticed that Aramis' eye was on Andromeda. She was the same height as her twin...since she was wearing heels. Rommie was fighting to keep the 'amused' stoic look that she learned from Ares. She noticed how almost all eyes were on her 36Ds, emphasized in the black leather corset. She covered her chest with a black silk gloved hand.

"My eyes are up here, boys," She smiled.

Since she and Percy had arrived in the past, they had Greek inflections to their accents. And as it was, Rommie had a low husky purr of a voice. Where her twin's was lighter and more gentle. Anne and Constance both snickered quietly, as even the king seemed to be shaken from some sort of trance when Rommie spoke.

"Anne," Rommie smiled brightly, revealing slightly sharp canines, taking the Queen's hands, she stepped back to take a look at her, "Lovely as ever, dearest. My Aunt would love to know you are using the hairstyle she suggested."

Anne gave a blush and a slight 'aw shucks' look, before Percy spoke.

"I told you that you should have worn the dress," Percy poked the back of his twin's shoulder with two fingers.

Rommie moved quick as a snake, grabbing her twin's two fingers and bending them back until he started chanting 'ow' a few times.

"And I told you that I'd rather lick our old wind bag of an uncle's ass," Rommie hissed, knowing that Zeus was probably listening, "than wear a damn dress," she let go of Percy's fingers and looked around at the people, stopping on Aramis, "well," she drawled with a smirk familiar to most on Olympus, "maybe if the situation is right."

When she turned back to Anne, she went from darkly sensual to bright and cheerful.

"I wish we would have returned sooner, dearest," Rommie kissed Anne's cheek, Anne returning the affection in kind, "would have liked to get a piece of Buckhingham," she wagged her brows, "my cousins have already got a betting pool open if any wish to join it."

Anne laughed and you could see King Louis watching her. Only a select few knew Anne's 'true' origins, the young Queen being a grand-daughter of Aphrodite.

"Do tell grand-mother that I appreciate the design," Anne took Rommie's hands once more, "and that I am working on the dress."

Rommie shuddered. She had a feeling that she knew just which dress Anne was talking about. Anne rolled her eyes, knowing full well Rommie's distaste for dresses. It came from the years of being degraded and leered at by her step-father and his friends. Gabe was busted for kiddy porn just after the Bolt incident that only just Percy had been blamed for.

"I have the feeling that she already knows," Rommie tapped Anne's temple with a wink, "call it a hunch."

…

Louis was quite surprised to find out that it would be Rommie, instead of Percy, who was the actual bodyguard. Percy was Anne's 'personal healer'. Percy was always the healer, where Rommie was the fighter. The light and dark of the sea, as they'd been called at Camp Halfblood.

"You are a very strange young woman."

Rommie had been staring out the window at Anne, who was walking with Percy and Louis. She turned to see Cardinal Richelou.

"I am nothing like Milady de Winter," Rommie said icily to the Cardinal, "and do not assume me stupid, Priest."

The corner of the Cardinal's eye twitched. She didn't call him his proper station...or what he viewed it to be.

"What makes you think you would have a choice, whore?" The cold words left the Cardinal's lips.

Rommie got in the Cardinal's personal space and stared him down, "A little difficult to be a whore when you are a virgin, _Priest_. I have no respecting for conniving traitors and liars."

Rommie shoulder checked the Cardinal when she went to brush past him. But, the Cardinal wasn't giving it up just yet. Aramis watched from the alcove as the Cardinal grabbed Rommie and spun her around. He didn't expect to get the hilt of a dagger to his face in a hard punch.

"I am not a simpering little fool, Richelou," Rommie hissed, mostly from the split lip where Richelou had cut her lip on his ring as he backhanded her.

She spat blood on the downed man's robes and walked away. Aramis pulled her into the alcove, behind the closed curtains. He pinned her to the wall of the alcove, the hand with the dagger pinned above her head.

"You can calm now," Aramis repeated several times, speaking softly and soothing.

Rommie had been panting heavily when he pinned her. She relaxed enough that he took the dagger from her and set it aside. Rommie had felt the electricity when she'd entered the room earlier and she'd felt it again when he grabbed her and pulled her into the alcove.

"What is a son of Zeus doing here..." She hissed in pain and blood dripped down her chin, "...of all places."

Aramis pulled out his handkerchief and held it tight to Rommie's lip.

"You and your brother are children of Poseidon?" He said quietly, as if to confirm Rommie's unasked question of origins.

Aramis was a demi-god, yes. But not from Percy and Rommie's time. Aramis pulled back the handkerchief and hissed when it bled worse.

"Lets get to your brother, if possible," Aramis spoke quietly, "I do not know if it is possible to find a child of Apollo or Asclepius."

They both felt a tingle, before water from a flower arrangement outside the alcove began to trickle in and electricity seemed to hum in the very air around them. Aramis and Rommie watched in awe as the water seemed to trail up Aramis' leg, spiral around Aramis' arm then sinking into the handkerchief. When Aramis pulled the handkerchief away from Rommie's lip, he watched as it seemed to knit back together. There was still a fresh pink line where the gash once was. It was the only sign that she'd been hurt at all. The water didn't return to the flower arrangement, because the vibration of power in the air evaporated it.

"I think we _both_ just used our powers," Rommie's voice was almost a whisper.

Aramis' hand was still held close to Rommie's face, so it was no effort for him to drop the handkerchief. Or for him to lean forward and brush his lips over Rommie's, kissing her deeply. Or for Rommie to kick the handkerchief under the bench of the alcove, when she heard footsteps. Rommie did groan, when she heard her brother's voice as Richelou was picked up off the floor.

"Why do I have the feeling that you did that, Andy?" Percy called out.

Rommie didn't even need to pull her lips from Aramis' to give her brother her reply. Percy looked over to the alcove when his sister's small hand shot out and gave him the finger, the teenager giving a suggestive wiggle of the finger before the hand disappeared back into the alcove. Porthos and Athos had been looking for Aramis and followed Percy when he went looking for his sister. D'Artagnan had been with Constance when Percy and the two Musketeers had passed, so the two followed them. There was the sound of a weapon falling, a dagger spinning out into the hall like it had been kicked out of the way. A sword followed, along with several instruments that Percy knew his sister hid on her person.

Inside the alcove, without even disenganging their mouths, Aramis and Rommie stripped of their weapons, grabbing at each other's bodies at the same time. Anne and Louis had found them a few minutes later. Anne rolled her eyes and walked over to the alcove, ripping open the curtains. Aramis and Rommie looked hilariously paused, when Anne clucked her tongue.

"I thought you could find a more creative spot than a blasted alcove," Anne shook her head.

Rommie blushed, Aramis pulling back. From Aramis' point of view, Anne seemed to quite delight in embarrassing her friend and bodyguard. It was an almost sisterly affection between the two, since Anne was the elder by only a few years.

"Take it to your rooms," Anne told Rommie quietly, "or his if you must."

Aramis gave the Queen a raised brow of surprise. The woman was basically giving him free leave to fuck her bodyguard where he wished. Anne held a particularly sharp looking instrument in her hands when she pinned Aramis with a look.

"Do take care of my girl," She tapped the rib of Rommie's corset with the instrument, which turned out to be a hairpin, "because she isn't the only one who knows her art with concealable blades."

…

Aramis/Rommie: Love Song by Pink, I Run To You by Lady Antebellum, Halo by Beyonce, Now We Are Free by Lisa Cannon, On My Own by The Used and Secrets by OneRepublic.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Queen's Bodyguard

Author: Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Three Musketeers

Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.

Pairing: Aramis/Rommie, D'Artagnan/Constance, Anne/Louis

…

Chapter Two:

When the Cardinal saw the Queen's bodyguard next, he was wholly frustrated. She should be marred by his ring and yet the only proof that he had, that he'd even _hit_ her was a slightly jagged pink line on her bottom lip. This 'Andromeda' was a hard person to get alone. Since Milady de Winter jumped to her death, he was hard pressed for a female agent. He assumed her weak because of her gender, but she was fast proving that she was not. She could handle herself and she was never alone. He stopped trying...for a while...after a week. And during that week, Rommie continually avoided Aramis. Percy explained that she's an 18 year old teenager, that Rommie is a lot of swagger and talk, but she's never actually kissed a man before. The fact was amusing to Porthos and Athos, that Aramis got stuck with the 'blushing virgin'. Rommie cursed under her breath, wanting to kill her brother. The little idiot locked her in a room with Aramis. It was the size of a generous studio apartment, but was...in fact...the smaller of the Ladies' rooms.

"My brother is _so_ going to die," She hissed quietly, "painfully and quietly and as messy as humanly possible."

Aramis chuckled, the man sitting at the table and reading. He'd had more of a warning about the ambush, than Rommie did.

"So afraid to be in a room with a man, Andromeda?"

Normally, Rommie hated being called Andromeda. Just as much as Percy hated being called Perseus. It was their names, they knew that, but it didn't mean that they would have to like it. But for some reason, when Aramis said it, Rommie felt all sorts of butterflies.

"I have issues," She deadpanned.

Aramis chuckled again, closing the book in his hand, "Oh, I know all about that," He spoke calmly, lifting his hand to remove his glasses, dropping his hand before he spoke again, "your brother was quite informative. Seems that he and the queen are both convinced that we belong together."

Rommie's back was to Aramis, so he didn't see her rolling her eyes.

"It also helps that the Cardinal wants to turn me into another Milady de Winter," She grumbled, loud enough for Aramis to hear, "no offense to Milady, but I'm not her."

Aramis stood when he heard her speak of the Cardinal and Milady. Then he remembered what happened the week previous. He was going to threaten Rommie into being his personal spy. And she resisted...so very emphatically, as well. Rommie jumped when Aramis touched her shoulder, the brunette spinning to look at him. Aramis used a gloved finger to tilt her head back, looking into luminous sea blue eyes.

"He'll not have you," Aramis whispered, before kissing her for the second time.

Though this time was much softer and sweeter than their first kiss. He backed Rommie into the door, still kissing her as both hands, now devoid of gloves, cupped the back of her neck and head. Rommie's hands came up and buried into the back of his hair, the brunette tilting her head just as Aramis' tongue brushed over her bottom lip. Aramis let Rommie explore, by waiting to respond as her tongue tentatively reached out toward his. Rommie's fingertips unwound from Aramis' hair and ghosted over the nape of his neck. Aramis groaned softly and Rommie chuckled.

"Like that did you?" She said softly against his lips.

Aramis kissed her deeply, "Oh, yes, please," He said against her lips, stealing kisses between each word.

Anne held her hand expectantly out to Percy, tapping her foot and giving him Rommie's 'evil eye'. The sheepish demi-god put the key to the room in her small hand and watched as she turned immediately on her heel to go let them out of the room. When she reached the room, opening the door, she found them attached at the mouth once more.

"Oh for the love of God," Louis and the other three Musketeers could hear Anne bellow from the end of the hall, "get a damn room, you two!"

Planchet, who'd been surprisingly quiet, snickered aloud. With Porthos soon following him, Athos rolling his eyes almost fondly, while D'Artagnan just looked a bit confused.

…

That evening, due to a ball, Rommie WAS required to wear a dress. She was as angry as a cobra about it, but Percy noticed his twin deflate like a punctured lead balloon when she saw the particular dress. It looked like it had been designed for Aphrodite. The fabric was dark. It looked black, but shone blue or purple in the light, depending on your point of view. It had diamonds stitched into it, like little stars.

"So pretty..." Rommie said softly.

Anne chuckled and Constance removed the dress from the hanger.

"I do think that Aramis will love you in this," Anne gave Rommie a little smile, "he would love you in anything."

Percy snorted, "He would love her naked and in the mud if he could have it."

Rommie whopped her brother with a chair pillow, making the Queen's Ladies in Waiting laugh. The group of women...and Percy...helped Rommie dress. Before someone was called in to do her hair and her makeup.

"You will look the princess that you are tonight," Anne said in her friend's ear, "and your Musketeer will love you all the more."

The place was packed. The cardinal and his guards kept clear of the castle, as well. Louis had understood how important that was, with as many 'children' of the Olympian gods that would be at the ball. He and Anne stood at the foot of the stairs, as everyone gathered.

"I know that you all had heard," Louis spoke, voice cracking nervously just the tiniest bit, "that two of your own, from the apparent future, had come to Paris," he looked up to see Planchet signalling him, "I present to you, the twin children of Poseidon," everyone's attention was turned to the top of the stairs, "Perseus," one of Anne's ladies walked Percy down, the young man dressed in a Mandarin style suit, made of the same dark fabric as his sister's dress, "and Andromeda."

Percy turned, to look at his sister, and was surprised. Next to Rommie, dressed like Zeus had been in the movie Immortals, was Aramis. Percy knew that his sister and Aramis were the real Romeo and Juliet of demi-god kind: a son of Zeus and a daughter of Poseidon. Although, Aramis' hair wasn't as short as the movie Zeus' had been. The dress made Rommie look like a goddess...which made Percy think that that was Anne and Aphrodite's plan. The 'Poseidon's trident' mark was clear on Rommie's arm. Just as clear as the 'Zeus' bolt' mark was on Aramis'. Gasps came from all around, the fellow demi-gods knowing exactly the wedge with Zeus and his two brothers.

"Think we should go down yet?" Aramis whispered to Rommie.

Rommie rolled her eyes, "I'm content to just run away, as it is, Aramis," then she looked at him, how he was dressed, "though, the view you are giving me is starting to change my mind."

Aramis smiled at her and the two descended the stairs. On Olympus, Zeus and the other gods watched the duo descending the stairs from the Hall of Time. Zeus never knew that Aramis survived the childhood illness that was supposed to have killed him.

"They are beautiful together," Poseidon spoke from next to Zeus, "aren't they, brother?"

A teary eyed Zeus looked to Poseidon, nodding quietly, "They are," He croaked, "they are."

The Fates had stood there quietly the entire time, watching the twins 'network'. Percy had strayed from the maid that walked him down the stairs, gravitating more toward the Musketeer Athos, while Rommie never left Aramis' side.

"The Gods make beautiful children," The eldest Fate spoke.

"But in their well-meant attempt to guide them," The middle Fate spoke.

"They can destroy them," The youngest spoke, the only one to continue, "Perseus and Andromeda are meant for great things. Andromeda and her Musketeer shall unite, where you," Poseidon and Zeus knew exactly who she was speaking to, "tore asunder. A pure love..." she looked a little sad, the youngest Fate rather fond of Rommie, "...even the dark and stormy sea deserves someone to love her."

…

Themes:

Andromeda/Rommie: Wicked Lil' Grrrls by Esthero

Perseus/Percy: Lo Que Paso Paso by Daddy Yankee

Aramis: Hands by Jewel

Anne: For The Love Of A Princess by Myleene Klass

D'Artagnan: I'm Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado

Constance: Fade Into You by Mazzy Star

Louis: Pretty Fly For A White Guy by The Offspring

Porthos: Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who

Athos: Roads by Portishead

Zeus: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright

Poseidon: Fences by Paramore

Apollo: 21st Century Cure from Repo! The Genetic Opera, sung by 'Graverobber'

Aphrodite: Bottle Pop by the Pussycat Dolls feat Snoop Dogg

Asclepius/Ace: Chromaggia from Repo! The Genetic Opera, sung by Sarah Brightman aka 'Blind Mag'

Aramis/Rommie: What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey

Athos/Percy: I Will Love Again by Lara Fabian

Anne/Louis: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

D'Artagnan/Constance: Thinking Of You by Christian Kane


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Queen's Bodyguard

Author: Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Three Musketeers

Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.

Pairing: Aramis/Rommie, D'Artagnan/Constance, Anne/Louis, Athos/Percy

…

Chapter Three:

Zeus had made an exception, to allow Sally in the Hall of Time to see her children in the past. She was quite entranced with the whole thing; the twins enjoying themselves so much, not the whole 'being on Olympus' part. Hera was admittedly quite proud of Zeus for the progress. And she knew how much that Zeus adored Rommie...who was slowly consenting to being called Andromeda. Though, Percy wasn't budging on his name...no matter how much he liked how Athos said it. But it didn't change the minds of the King, the Queen and the Musketeers.

"Oh, he's lovely," Sally spoke suddenly, finally seeing the face of the dark haired man that her daughter was spending the ball with.

Poseidon chuckled and leaned his head on Sally's, "That is Aramis. Yes _that_ Aramis, the one that Dumas wrote of."

Sally rolled her eyes and pinched Poseidon's side. Hera snickered quietly at how much that reminded her of the way that she and Zeus once were. Aphrodite crowed suddenly, making everyone jump. She isolated Aramis and Rommie on the viewing screen. The duo were eyeballing an alcove.

"Those two have a nasty habit of getting caught in strange places," Aphrodite called to Sally, who watched when the love goddess told her to.

As Aphrodite predicted, the duo disappeared into the alcove. Hermes shook his head.

"Hades and Persephone are taking bets as to if Anne catches them again," He spoke, taking the bet from Aphrodite.

Who was betting on Anne to catch them. Sally bet on both Percy and D'Artagnan, but not both at the same time. Hera bet on Louis and Zeus bet on Planchet. Ares rolled his eyes and didn't make a bet. He knew exactly what Zeus' son had planned and it wasn't canoodling in an alcove. The whole of Olympus watched the alcove on the viewing screen.

"What are you doing?" Rommie laughed as Aramis pulled her into the alcove.

Aramis directed Rommie to sit on the bench and he sat back on his knees. Aramis took both of Rommie's hands into his and took a breath.

"A few amongst the cardinal's guards have become quite fond of you," He started, staring at her hands, while Rommie's eyes searched his face, "it was with their help that the Cardinal was kept away from this event."

On the viewing screen on Olympus, a smug Ares made subtitles appear, the subtitles showing what Rommie and Aramis were speaking. Even though they couldn't hear.

"And?" Rommie prompted Aramis.

Aramis brushed his thumb over Rommie's knuckles, "The Cardinal has plans for you, Andromeda. And none like them. He wants you because both Milady and Rochefort are gone. And to him, you are both of them in one."

The Gods on Olympus gave hissing boo's to the confession. They didn't like the idea either.

"Aramis..." Rommie spoke quietly, almost unheard over the music outside the alcove.

Rommie had been paying absolutely no attention to her hands, so she didn't see Aramis slipping a simple but beautiful ring on her finger. When it did come to her attention, she was confused.

"Aramis..." She started.

"It was my mother's," He said quietly, "father knew that I wasn't his and he had not a care in the world. He told me before his death that he was not able to have children, but he loved me all the same."

That made both Rommie and Zeus smile. Hera wrapped her arms about her husband's waist and leaned her head on him.

"But why would you..." Rommie went to speak again.

Aramis looked up at her, those four words poured into the look in his eyes. On Olympus, a bark of laughter from Ares and squealing from Aphrodite broke the silence, the sound carrying a faint tone to the minds of their children.

Aramis proposed to Rommie.

…

Anne footed the bill for the jewels and shoes and hair, while Louis footed the bill for the dress and the wedding itself, which Anne demanded be extravagant. Something worthy of a child of a God. And Anne's discreet prayers to her grandmother would have quite the contingent from Olympus attending as well.

"Never thought that I would see the day," Porthos laughed, nudging Aramis' leg with his foot, "the day that Aramis would marry. I never thought that he _would_ marry."

Aramis rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a soft smile.

"I never thought that I would see it either," He admitted, "but she matches me."

Aramis had them there. There were quite a lot of Rommie's hidden traits that tempered Aramis and traits of his that tempered hers. Percy, D'Artagnan, Porthos, Aramis, Athos and Louis were having a men's night, while Anne, Rommie, Constance and the maids were having a girl's night. With fruits and cakes and candies, music and singing and dancing and laughing. Telling stories and sharing memories.

"So how good of a kisser is he?" One maid, Violette, asked Rommie.

Rommie blushed and buried her face into the pillow. Anne nudged her hip and Rommie batted her away. Anne waved to Violette to give Rommie a moment, before the brunette spoke.

"When he kisses you, whether soft or deep," She finally spoke, "it makes you tremble and leaves you asking for more," she chuckled, "_begging_ for more, would be the more proper term." Then she smiled, "He has a sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. You barely have to touch it with your fingertips and he groans."

Aramis had absolutely no idea that Rommie was giving away secrets.

"What do you think he will be like in the marriage bed?" Violette's twin, Fleur, asked.

Rommie blushed and chewed on her plump bottom lip, "You could say that I have high hopes. At least one of us will have experience," she ran a hand through her loose hair, "when he kisses me, he is already so gentle. So I hope, so greatly hope, that he will be a little less of a gentlemen in bed."

The girls all giggled, laughter ringing through the room as they laughed.

"Give a little detail," Violette begged.

Rommie chewed her lip and closed her eyes, thinking of a particular fantasy. Anne wondered aloud if it was that interesting of a fantasy. Rommie raised a brow and instructed them all to close their eyes, to picture themselves in her place.

"The lake at camp," Rommie chuckled, "father built Percy and I a cabin all our own on a platform in the center of the lake. And one on the edge of the lake. But the one in the fantasy...it's the one on the center of the lake. I have it to myself, while Percy is...obviously...is at the other one," she pushed a button on something she kept hidden and 'Oh My God' by Pink started, spooking the girls but they didn't open their eyes, "Like I said, I'm at the cabin in the center of the lake. It's a kind of open space, so you can be seen if you're not careful. I'm at the railing, in my morning robe, watching the sunrise casting colors on the water, when he comes up behind me."

The girls all shivered, a few fanning themselves. Hera had once told Rommie that she was a gifted story teller, particularly when it came to her dirtiest fantasies...much to Aphrodite's delight.

"I feel his hands rest on my hips," She spoke, "he leans against my back and whispers good morning in my ear. I can feel him against my buttocks, so I wiggle my hips and he groans in my ear," she watched as their breath hitched slightly, the girls imagining Aramis' erection pressing into their ass, like she was describing to them, "it is not uncommon for a man to be hard, when he wakes up in the morning. So I'm not surprised that he is. He's still leaning into my back, but his hands are no longer on my hips, but on the railing. His hands are on either side of mine."

The girls 'oohed' and Rommie chuckled quietly. At the men's party, Percy was regaling them with Rommie's beating Hades at a game of poker. Where the man had lost a litter of newborn hell-hound pups to the girl. Who raised them in the cabin on the lake at Camp Half-Blood. Rommie let the girls grab fans and send for water, before she continued.

"Have you felt the size of him yet?" Fleur and Violette's youngest sister, a 14 year old named Colette, asked innocently, "I imagine him to be quite big."

Rommie threw her arm over Colette's shoulder, "I'll let you know later," she wagged her brows, "anyways, as I was saying, "he draws his hands up my arms and my head lulls to the side, which leaves my neck wide open. Normally, in a nightmare, this is where some unimaginable monster rips my throat out," the girls gave frightened gasps, "but that's not what this is."

Rommie was keeping the girls on the edges of their proverbial seats. Hell, even the Gods on Olympus were wanting to hear more. Apollo had to admit, Rommie was quite the little story teller. She elicited such emotions when she told her little stories, with their suggestive imagery.

"I can do little more than just stand there," Rommie said in a low entrancing voice, "as he's trailing his fingers and lips over whatever he can reach in that position," Violette whimpered at the very image that created.

She would have detailed further, but the clock was striking midnight.

"We must sleep now, ladies," Rommie said in genuine regret, "but do have happy thoughts of your men," there was a pointed little look to Anne, who looked quite ready to agree with her, "while I dream of mine," she said that with a dreamy look on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Queen's Bodyguard

Author: Me

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Three Musketeers

Summary: Set after the movie, the Queen reveals her own...bodyguard.

Pairing: Aramis/Rommie, D'Artagnan/Constance, Anne/Louis, Athos/Percy

…

AN: Note that after the wedding, Rommie will be called Andromeda.

…

Chapter Four:

Rommie looked at herself in the mirror one of the maids held up. It almost brought a tear to her eye to think that her mother and father would never see this. Or so she thought. A knock came to the door and Anne gestured to the guard to open the door.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Sally poked her head in the door, entering before Poseidon.

"Mom," Rommie said happily, hugging her mother first.

When it came to Poseidon, Rommie gave him a sad smile, before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. Poseidon wrapped his arms around his little girl, holding her face in his hands.

"Just beautiful," He spoke, his voice sounding a little watery.

Watery tears welled up in his eyes and Rommie chuckled softly. Anne smiled softly at the display, then Poseidon looked at her over his daughter's head.

"You need to call on your grandmother, child," He said softly, unshed tears evident in his voice, "write her a letter or something. She would love to hear from you."

Anne smiled and nodded, "I will after the wedding."

That made Poseidon smile, "Good. Very good."

The men prepared in the King's suite, Aramis visibly nervous. It had been like Fate gave him a big fat nudge in Rommie's direction. Little did he know that the Fates really did, the elder two did after the incessant prodding from the youngest.

"So," A voice spoke, the king and the musketeers turning to see Hades leaning against the wall, "this is the Musketeer my dear little niece is to marry..."

The rock star like Death god looked Aramis over, ticking a brow up with he looked Aramis in the eye.

"I already know that the Queen has given you her version of the shovel speech," Hades spoke.

"What is a...shovel speech?" D'Artagnan asked.

Hades turned surprised eyes to Sally Jackson's ancestor, before looking back at Aramis.

"The shovel speech is this," The Death god pushed away from the wall and approached Aramis, getting in his face, "hurt her and I will beat you to a very bloody death with a shovel, then use it to bury you."

Aramis felt a chill down his spine, knowing instantly that the Death god was serious.

"Her father would drown you," Hades continued, "your remains forever locked at the bottom of the ocean. Your father would incinerate you with his own lightning bolt."

…

In the future, all of Camp Half-Blood was assembled to watch the wedding. Brothers, sisters and cousins cheered when they said their 'I Do's and kissed. And watched in amazement as Rommie consented to the use of the name Andromeda. In that between time, between wedding and reception, Andromeda was tempted to run away with Aramis right there.

"How about something a little...modern?" A smile crept up on Andromeda's face.

Anne raced a brow, "And just how modern do you intend?" She asked.

Andromeda ducked her head, sheepish, mumbling about something 'Gran' gave her. Percy shook his head with a chuckle.

"Andy always called Hera Gran, even though she's not actually our grandmother," He supplied, sipping the champagne that Athos had handed him, "the thing in question is actually a dress," Sally gave Andromeda a surprised look, "Yes, mom, a dress. She already wore the one that Aphrodite and Anne designed for her."

The dress in question was pulled out, looking like it would fit a child, but not an adult. Poseidon resized it with just a touch. It was a Roman style dress, empire waist and the deepest red, rich and diaphonous fabric. It was once Hera's 'duties' dress, when she herself was a child. After putting on the dress, Andromeda could practically feel the ambient power vibrating against her skin. The dress was attuned to her now, it would come when called. Much like the armor the Gods wore on Olympus.

"Stunning," Aramis said with a soft smile, coming to stand behind Andromeda.

Her hair was down in a mountain of curls, woven with golden twine and diamonds. The dark red dress was lined with the same golden twine, but no diamonds. Aramis wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, Andromeda leaning her head back on him, as he leaned his head against hers.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Sally whispered to Poseidon, who wrapped one arm around her waist and held her to his side.

"Yes, it does," He chuckled softly.

He kissed Sally's temple and watched his little girl as she talked quietly with her new husband. Before they left the room, Andromeda slipped on the slippers to match the dress, before she let Aramis lead her from the room. Planchet approached Andromeda and Aramis before the entered the reception.

"They think that the Cardinal may make a play for Andromeda when you go in," He said quietly, "he was pissed that he missed the chance to stop the wedding. He wants her bad."

Hades stuffed a necklace of Persephone's blue/green pearls into Planchet's hand, before he'd walked over. The man put them around Andromeda's neck.

"Your uncle says they pull off easily for one of you," Planchet whispered to her, "he said you'd know what to do with them."

Andromeda nodded, giving him a silent nod of thanks, before he returned to the buffet table. Aramis fingered a pearl on the necklace.

"What _do_ they do?" He asked.

Andromeda sighed quietly, her hand laced with his other, "You take one of the pearls and stomp on it," she whispered in his ear, "it takes you wherever you want to go. But this particular necklace, it's a one way ticket to Olympus. Uncle is telling me that if Richelou makes a grab for me, that I'm to go running to Zeus," she squeezed Aramis' hand, "but I'm taking you with me. Whether you like it or not."

Aramis nodded in understanding. He noticed that, no matter their differences, the three brothers doted on Andromeda, when they didn't normally dote on just one of the demi-gods.

"Your father whispered something about the dress 'growing with you'?" Aramis pointed out, as they waited to be announced.

Andromeda blushed, "It means, that if I get pregnant, the dress will grow with me."

Aramis raised an amused brow at Andromeda's blush, momentarily having forgotten how truly world naïve his new wife was. Louis called the reception to a quiet hum.

"I am absolutely delighted to present to you," He turned to the door and two guards opened it, "the Lady Andromeda, the stormy sea child of Poseidon," the French guests guessed that her Greek heritage meant that her family once followed the sea god, "and Aramis, Musketeer and pride of Zeus."

Aramis looked momentarily surprised at the reveal of Zeus with his name, but the new couple entered the reception none-the-less.

…

That evening, they were too tired to make love. The dancing and the food and the games tired Aramis and Andromeda right out. But Andromeda had to admit that she did like waking to find herself sprawled over Aramis' still sleeping body. She placed a soft kiss to his collarbone as he stirred, kissing his lips when he woke. Aramis gave a deep chuckle and stole a kiss from Andromeda.

"Good morning," He chuckled, resting an arm on her lower back.


End file.
